Glatoctus
Erthus of Ice and chief scientist amongst the Imperian Confederacy. History Glatoctus was the first Erthus of Ice on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day make great discoveries for his people. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Erthus were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding the Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Erthus Confederacy. Glatoctus made numerous scientific advancements and discoveries as to the nature of enchanted helms, as well as how elemental powers could function, how to construct cybernetics to assist the handicapped, and was one of the few who purveyed the opinion that dual-element beings were of great use to the Confederacy due to their increased stores of elemental energy. Glatoctus therefore became known as the great thinker in the Erthus Primis. This prosperity and age of unrivalled peace was not to last for the Toa Confederacy. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage, and Ignithitus was the most frequent user of the mask, his natural goodwill supplementing the mask's main powers highly effectively. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of the Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Glatoctus personally conducted tests with both the Luxaus and the Vitacis, and it was he who came to the conclusion that a combination of the both was the only sure way to defeat Tyranis. He also made several adjustments and improvements in the way Magnum Steel conducted elemental energy to bolster the armies of the Confederacy. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. However, Acridius himself intervened to wrestle with Tyranis long enough for the Luxaus to be used and stun Tyranis, and Glatoctus utilized his ice powers, in conjunction with Acridius' and Lapatus' efforts, to hold Tyranis in place long enough for Ignithitus to make use of the helms. Tyranis was then defeated. When Tyranis' energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Glatoctus and the other Erthus Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fuelled their transformation into becoming the Erthus Primis Major, which massively boosted their powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Acridius had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Magnificentus. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Glatoctus ensured that military and technological research was conducted so such a war would not be so painful to witness again. He spearheaded a scientific campaign to research organic life and minerals on worlds across the Confederacy and experiment with them to find a suitable alternative to many metals which were powerful but inefficient. He also supported heavily the rights of dual element beings, believing that the contributions of the Gripas were not to be ignored and that that, if nothing else, proved these beings deserved a second chance. It was at this time he was known to have had a daughter with a dual-element being, making a tri-element Makori. This destroyed his reputation to the public, but many in scientific circles whose greater wisdom meant they supported dual element beings anyway continued to support his work and his career. When the Tyranis resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Ignithitus did not permit Glatoctus to join him, lest his reputation impact the morale of the public, and Glatoctus was left behind in Glacpidus' deepest laboratories to continue research. He emerged sometime after the Conglomeration was dealt with, having fostered a deep bitterness for Ignithitus and the way he had treated him. He discovered the death of Lapatus, and why many said it occurred, which led to him officially cutting all ties with the Primis and going into self-imposed exile deep underground, where earth Makori researchers took him in and valued his advice. He occasionally resurfaces to give an unofficial opinion on matters the Primis Council discusses. Tools and Abilities Glatoctus, prior to his transformation, wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to magnify most objects and could do so to an almost microscopic level. Whilst doing this, however, he lost his sense of hearing, due to the focus on one particular sensation. He carried a Frost Spear and a large shield which he primarily used for defense, rather than offensive actions. After his transformation, the helm he wore allowed him to magnify objects to the sub-molecular level, allowing him to examine in detail any given atom and its components. However, the increased sensitivity meant that using the ability for long periods of time would exhaust him physically. He carried a Glacier Blade and a wrist mounted device which could be used for communication, analysis of a situation or object, and housed a small electrical discharge port as a ranged weaponry alternative. His primary weapon was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Magnificentus of Ice and use their powers to supplement his own. Personality Glatoctus was a lonesome, anti-social character who, like many of his Ice brethren, preferred to be left mostly alone. Whilst he was usually quite adept at controlling his emotions, he was prone to violent outbursts in extreme situations which rivaled Ignithitus' anger in scale. He was extremely displeased with the actions of most of his brethren, save for Lapatus, whom he decided was perhaps the most informed member of the group. He was cold and failed to be a comforting presence most of the time, but was nevertheless dedicated to improving the quality of life for the people of the Confederacy and beyond and, underneath his uncaring exterior, was a true humanitarian, like Lapatus. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Primis Category:Erthus